The Hyrulean Royal Academy
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: This is our story, mine and his. The story of Zelda and Link. The romance never thought to be.  Bitter enemies, true loves. The fairy tale I never believed in became my life story. T for swearing. *REMAKE*
1. The Hyrulean Royal Academy

**Hello there! Kikilu here, just like I promised. The Hyrulean Royal Academy is back, baby!**

**So to start off, I'd like to point out some major changes.**

**First, I'm going back to first person. One of the reasons the first cut of this wasn't right for me was because of the unfamiliar third person. It will only be in Zelda's point of view, except for any extras I may or may not include.**

**Second, the chapters are going to be named after what's happening in the chapter instead of First Period, Second Period, and so on.**

**Third, I will not include my OC's, Ollivar and Mina, like I planned to. Rylu isn't in here either. I will be creating all new OC's for this one, just to retest my creativity. Oh, and Zelda is single.**

**Everything else is pretty much the same. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Blah blah blah. You've heard all this before.**

_The Hyrulean Royal Academy_

The Hyrulean Royal Academy, a prestigious school which only a few hundred out of the thousands were allowed to enter. Ranging from eighth grade to college classes, there were still thousands living in the castle.

A few generations ago, when Hyrule switched to democracy, the leaders were confused on what to do with the castle. Many voted to keep it as a place of government, but the majority wanted to open it to the public.

They realized that not everyone could get a good education and thinking of those people, they turned the majestic Hyrule Castle to the most renowned school known for miles around.

At first, only Hylians were allowed to attend. Years later, Gerudo were found in the halls as well. Gorons and Zoras were admitted years after.

Year after year, thousands took the test. Year after year, only hundreds were admitted.

No one, not the most respected business man or richest star, could bribe their child in. They had made it a rule that no one could get in without passing the exam.

Except one family.

The royal bloodline always had special privileges, and offered a full scholarship to the eldest daughter.

But she refused. Like everyone else, she took the test. She was accepted into the school and was voted class president in her second year.

She was always second place in school.

On the day of her entrance exam, the last thing she expected was the boy sitting next to her getting a perfect score.

Later, he was at the top of his class, soon after the top of the school. It seemed to her like she would never surpass the boy with his icy blue eyes.

This is our story, mine and his. The story of Zelda and Link. The romance never thought to be.

Bitter enemies, true loves. The fairy tale I never believed in became my life story.

**Is it better? The next two chapters should be up by now. Yep. Alrightie then. Link's name is still Link Inoue. Yep. This is for alphabetical reasons. That's all. Thank you.**

**Reviews would make me very happy :D**


	2. Boy Talk

**Chapter one up! YAAAAAAYY**

**Oh, and when they call Anju, An, it's pronounced Ahn or ON. Just a lettin' ya know.**

_Boy Talk_

What would you say if you were suddenly dragged to Lanayru Desserts against your will?

Well, I said, "What do you want this time?"

Yep. This wouldn't be the first time Nabooru and Anju brought me here.

"Boy talk!" Nabooru cheered. "It's been forever since we've gone boy scoping."

I sighed. "You're so boy crazy, Boo."

"Of course she is," Anju said. "It _has_ been long since we've done this."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright then. Boo, you pick the first guy."

Nabooru looked around. "Hmm... the waiter at table four."

He was a tall guy, probably in his twenties, with brown hair and kind brown eyes. "I'd give him a seven," I said.

Nabooru nodded. "I say eight and a half. An?"

Anju paused. "Five."

"Five?" Nabooru exclaimed. "He's at least a six!"

"Sorry, I only have eyes for Kafei," Anju said, calmly.

"Fine. You next, Zellie," Nabooru said, nudging me and taking a bite out of my sundae.

I looked around when a chef caught my eye. "The chef over there. The one bringing out the special order."

Nabooru found him and laughed. "He's a three."

Anju nodded. "Definitely a three."

"Yeah, I guess. An?"

Anju looked around for a long time. It always takes Anju a long time when boy scoping.

"Zelda will like this one," she said, smirking. "Waiter at table ten."

I looked over. Link Inoue.

Nabooru squealed. "Out of ten, he's a two _hundred!_"

"Definitely," Anju said grinning.

"I think he's a negative six," I grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon, Jellie Bean, you know he looks good."

Well, yes. He did look good. Perfect blonde hair that was currently tied up in a small pony tail. He was tall and had broad shoulders. And his eyes, _by gods_, his eyes were blue. Unbelievably blue. He had icy blue eyes that were his and his alone. I've never seen eyes like his before.

But it was his personality I hated. He was sarcastic, crude, and just plain annoying. He surpassed me in everything. If he had run for president, he would have won in a land slide. He lives to annoy me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Good looking, maybe. But I still hate him."

"Sure, Zelda. You like him."

"Do not!"

Nabooru laughed. "So, sleepover tonight. Whose room?"

"Let's go to yours, Zelda," Anju suggested.

"Why? Your room is bigger."

"Hello? Your room is right next to you-know-who!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your point is?"

"Boxer raid!" Nabooru shouted. I felt every eye in the room fly to us. I sank down in my seat, hoping that no one saw me with her. "Er... I said boxing ring! I just love that boxing!" She flailed her arms around, trying to make it look like she was boxing. Everyone laughed and she sat back down, her face red.

"Nice job, Boo," I laughed.

"Very nice." Oh great. _Him_.

"Hey, Link!" Nabooru said, cheerfully.

He nodded. "So, boxer raid tonight?" he asked smirking.

Nabooru shook her head. "Boxing. We're in the boxing ring tonight."

Link laughed and shook his head. "Well if any of my guys are missing underwear, I know who to ask."

Anju laughed, too. "Oh, can I get another chocolate cake?"

Link brought out his little notebook. "Which one?"

"Surprise me."

He nodded and turned to Nabooru. "Miss Boo?"

Nabooru giggled. "I want a Berry Berry Parfait with a mountain of whipped cream on top."

He nodded again and wore a smirk that seemed to be reserved for me. "Princess Zelda?"

"Vanilla sundae," I grumbled.

"Anything special you want on it?"

"Extra hot fudge, and cherries."

"Alright, I'll have it here in a few minutes. I expect an extra large tip from you ladies," he said. He winked and walked away.

Nabooru sighed and practically melted onto the table. "He is so _hot_!"

"You see him every day, Boo," I mumbled.

"So?"

"She's right, Nabooru," Anju said. "And besides, you've been out with him a couple times haven't you?"

I was shocked at this. A weird feeling I classified as disgust seemed to swirl around my insides. "You have?"

"Oh, yeah, didn't I tell you? I asked him out a couple times. Nothing serious. We went out with a couple of his friends."

"No, you didn't tell me. Is that why he's calling you Miss Boo?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't really care. But despite how friggen _sexy_ he is, I think I'm in love!"

I choked on the last of my sundae. Even Anju looked surprised. "With who?" she asked.

"Okay, I was on my chat site, like always, just talking to a couple of my internet friends, when one of my friends had me talk to this other guy. Turns out he goes to the Academy."

"Boo, you don't even know if this guy is all he's cracked up to be. He could be really ugly," I said.

Anju nodded. "Or mean."

"He's not mean. And I don't care if he's ugly. He's the sweetest, funniest, most thoughtful guy ever!"

I sighed. "Just letting you know, if you end up crying over him, he's losing his balls."

"_Zelda!_"

"_Eye_balls."

We laughed. "What's so funny, girls?" Link asked as he gave us each our orders.

"Nothing," we said at the same time.

We finished our sweets and left. Nabooru went to the market to buy stuff for the sleepover later, and Anju stopped at the mayor's office to see Kafei. Me? I went to the library. Bad choice.

Link was sitting where I always sat, reading a book I've wanted to read. He saw me, put on that damn smirk, and said, "Hey."

**This was _so_ fun to write. Link's not too indifferent in this. He has friends, but none that really know him. He's known for his looks, but not many girls approach him like Nabooru did.**

**My _god_ it was so fun writing Nabooru. She's already on of my favorite characters.**

**Anju seems boring, but trust me, she becomes awesome. Nyeeeehh...**

**Reviews are what all the cool kids are doing. Peer pressure. _PEER PRESSURE!_**


	3. Boxing Ring

**Alright, last chapter today. After this, chapters should be uploaded every 1-3 weeks. **

**Enjoy~**

_Boxing Ring_

I was already in my pajamas and was picking out movies to watch when Nabooru and Anju knocked on my door.

"Alright, I brought the popcorn!" Nabooru squealed, holding up a box of microwave popcorn.

"I brought hot cocoa," said Anju. "And I already ordered the pizza. By the way, you're paying."

"Expected as much."

Anju smiled. "So, what first?"

"Boo, you know where the microwave is. Start the popcorn. I'll put on the movie. An, make the cocoa."

Nabooru saluted me. "Sir, yes, sir!"

We watched a few movies, gave each other horrible makeovers, and helped each other wash it off.

"Time for the raid," Nabooru said, giggling. "Where's your yearbook?"

"Are you serious about this?" Anju asked.

"Totally. Gimme the book!"

I groaned and handed her my year book. She turned to the page I was on and looked for guys around me.

* * *

><p>The last thing I expected was to have a civil conversation with Link Inoue. But I did.<p>

When I saw that he was reading the book I wanted, I asked him, "Is it good?"

"Hm?"

"The book."

Link nodded. "Yeah. So far. I'm midway through it."

I sat down in the seat across from him, and we talked.

Amazing, right?

* * *

><p>"I will not!" I yelled. "I refuse!"<p>

"But, Zellie!" Nabooru whined. "You _have_ to! You won at rock-paper-scissors!"

"I am not going to sneak into Link's room and steal his freaking boxers!"

Anju sighed, and said with her calming voice, "Zelda, c'mon. You know she'll never forgive you if you don't."

I groaned. "Fine. I'll go. He's asleep right?"

Nabooru pressed her ear to the wall. "I hear... nothing. It's dead silent in there."

"Alright. Here I go..."

I tiptoed out of my room. Slowly, I picked the lock on Link's door and stepped inside.

Silent as a mouse, I felt around for his dresser.

"Found it!" I whispered to myself. Slowly, quietly. I opened the dresser and looked for his boxers.

"Well, look at this," a voice said as the door opened. "A little princess is a pervert."

I groaned. "Hey."

"Hey, princess. What're you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" I asked, covering my face to hide the redness.

"It looks like you're stealing my tee shirt."

I looked at the clothing in my hand. "Dammit!"

Link chuckled. "Tell you what. I'll give you a pair, but you have to be my servant for three days."

"Uh... no?"

"Or," he continued. "I could report you."

I froze. "No... my dad wouldn't like that. And I'd have to go through In-House suspension. Nononono. You can't do that!"

Link smirked and shrugged. "You have a choice, princess."

"Fuck..."

* * *

><p>"You got them!" Nabooru squealed. "Alright, someone hand me a marker! We are going to graffiti this like there's no tomorrow!"<p>

I smiled at Nabooru's enthusiasm. "Yep. He almost caught me."

Anju's eyes widened. "_Almost_? As in, he didn't, right?"

I nodded. No way I'm going to tell them.

For the next three days, I'm a slave to Link.

Dammit.

**Yes, yes, it's short, but y'know. Simply setting up for what will come later. Chapters will be longer. Promise. :D**

**So that's all for today. Damn, I didn't think I'd get it out today. I thought it'd be out by Saturday. Well, yep.**

**So many tests this month...**

**Reviews will help me ace my tests y'know. You don't want me failing and ending up on the streets with no internet right?**


	4. Keep Calm and Deliver Letters

**So... how's a goin'? Sleep well? No? Me neither.**

_Keep Calm and Deliver Letters_

There is always a time when you just say no. Like when you're forced to be a slave for your arch nemesis, you should say no.

Do I say no? _No._

See that, there's some irony.

* * *

><p>My favorite place in the world is the school's library.<p>

Today, there's no one who really appreciates classic Hylian literature, so no one really goes to the school library.

The library has only been updated twice since the castle was turned into a school. They updated the chairs and tables. On separate occasions, of course.

I go there whenever I want some peace and quiet. So pretty much all my free time.

I decided to head over there after Nabooru and Anju left to get breakfast.

I did say this was my sacred place of solitude, right? So is it really a surprise that I find Link there?

He wasn't doing anything, he was just sitting there (in my usual spot by the window). Reading. He wasn't wearing his school uniform (who would, it's Sunday), he had on a T-shirt from a Dodongo's Cavern concert (my favorite band). He had reading glasses (I love glasses on a guy...), and his hair was pulled into a short ponytail.

Needless to say, I was blushing. Link finally saw me and smiled. "G'mornin' princess. What brings you here?"

"Reading. What else?" I muttered.

"Well, _someone's_ grumpy."

I scoffed and went to the shelf. I replaced the book I had and reached for the one above it. Of course it's right out of my reach. I sighed. "Where's that stupid stool?" I said to myself, but before I could take two steps, Link came around and pulled it off the shelf for me.

"This what you're lookin' for?" he asked. He examined the cover. "I've read this one. It's about a forbidden romance. It was pretty good, and I don't usually like romances."

"Neither do I," I said, completely forgetting that it was Link I was talking to. "Thrillers and mysteries are my favorite."

Link nodded. "If it's a thriller you want, read something from Redlions. He's the greatest thriller out there."

"Really? I've only read a couple from Redlions. They were fantasy."

"Yeah, at first he only did fantasy works, but he found that he enjoyed the, for lack of a better word, thrills of writing a thriller," he said, chuckling.

I laughed at this. "And specific recommendations?"

He went over to a different bookshelf and took a book. He handed it to me. "This one. It's my favorite."

I smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

The atmosphere changed in a second. The relaxed and quiet feeling of the library soon turned cold with Link's smile. "Now," he said, "Down to business."

I backed up against the bookshelf, "What... what do you mean?"

He laughed. A cold laugh, so unlike the one I heard not only moments before. "You're mine for three days, aren't you?"

My eyes widened. I knew it, but having it confirmed was... scary. Link dug into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope without an address on it.

"I want you to deliver this," he said.

Wait. What?

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "I. Want. You. To. Deliver. This," he said slowly.

I nodded and took the letter from him. "To– ahem – to whom?"

"My buddy, Kafei, in Termina. You know him right?"

I nodded. "He's An's boyfriend."

"Right. I want you to deliver this. That's it. Nothing more."

* * *

><p>"I'm going shopping in Termina, today. Wanna come?" I asked Nabooru and Anju during breakfast.<p>

Nabooru gasped. "Dost my ears deceive me? Zellie wants to spend her Saturday doing something other than reading?"

I laughed. "C'mon, Boo. You know I need my girly time every now and then."

She smiled. "No matter how much I want to, I can't. I need to study. There's a history test to make up."

"I'll go, Zelda," Anju said. "I like to go home every now and then."

"Alright. Let's leave around lunch."

* * *

><p>Anju knows me better than anyone. It's like she has this x-ray vision into my mind or something like that. She always knows when I have problems, whether I want her to or not.<p>

"Zelda, I know something is wrong and you're not telling me," she said on the elevator ride down to the tunnel to the clock tower.

I smiled and shook my head. I didn't want to tell her about my situation with Link.

"Zelda," she commanded, her eyes narrowing. "Tell me."

"Look, An, sometimes there are things we have to handle on our own. I don't really want to talk about it."

I knew I made her mad. Anju was silent the rest of the ride down. She was silent while we walked on the moving sidewalks that led to the clock tower. She was silent as we made our way through the crowds in the city.

Once she saw Kafei sweeping in front of the Stock Pot hotel, she squealed. "Kafei!" she called, waving. She ran, dropping the tote bag she was carrying with her.

"A-Anju?" Kafei exclaimed, as she jumped on him. He laughed and stroked her hair. "What brings you home?"

"Zelda wanted to go shopping. I tagged along so I could see you!"

I smiled and picked up her bag. I waved to them. "Hey, Kafei. Long time, no see."

Anju kissed his forehead. "So, can you leave today?"

Kafei sighed. He stood and pulled Anju to her feet. "Can't. The carnival's in a few weeks, but we're already swamped here. And when I'm done helping out at the hotel, I have to go to town hall and help my parents with preperations."

Anju's face fell. "Oh. Oh yeah, it's almost time for the Carnival of Time. Jeez, where has my mind been?"

Kafei held her hands and kissed them. "I'm sorry, Anju. I'll be free during the Carnival. Let's go together."

Anju nodded. "Alright, Zelda, let's go."

I smiled. "Okay. See you, Kafei."

"Do you think it bothered him?" Anju asked on the train to Ikana Canyon.

I shook my head. "If anything bothered him, it was that he couldn't be with you today. I'm sure of it."

Anju sighed. "Always being so far away... it makes me nervous."

"Anju! He loves you, An, _only_ you."

"How can you be sure, Zelda?" Anju snapped. "I'm always away from him? He has no reason to stay with me!"

We didn't say anything more as we left the station. We walked silently to the entrance of Stone Tower, my favorite place in Termina. The only place left completely unchanged. Even Ikana has been rebuilt into a thriving city.

We climbed the tower as far as we could. It's impossible to climb the tower without magic. The Hero of Time was the one and only person to ever reach the top.

We sat down as Anju's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hey! Yeah, she's with me. Okay, here she is."

She handed the phone to me. "Hello?"

"You seriously need to get a phone. I mean, really, you're 17 and you don't have a damn cell phone?"

I groaned. Link. "What do you want?"

"Did you give him the letter?"

I laughed nervously. "I– uhm– forgot. Sorry, I'll go back."

"No, no. I gave you the wrong letter. Just come back and I'll give you the right one."

"Wrong one?" I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and opened it. There were poems written on it.

"Zelda? Dammit, if you're reading it, I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted.

I smirked. "Sorry, I can't hear you," I said, and hung up, grinning.

* * *

><p>Link wrote poetry. <em>Love<em> poetry. There were nine poems on that piece of paper, and they were all about love.

_Pfft_! And he said he wasn't that into romance.

But what surprised me the most about his poems, was that they moved me. They made my heart race and jump out of my chest.

I was sitting in a small cafe near Lake Hylia, reading the poems for the tenth time.

Why couldn't I tear my eyes away from these words?

When I forced myself to check the clock, it was already midnight.

"Crap," I muttered. I threw some money on the table and left. It was too late to walk back to the castle from where I was, and I didn't have enough for a taxi. "Dammit," I said. I went back inside.

"Sorry, but we're about to close," the cashier said.

"I know. I just want to use that phone, if that's okay."

She nodded and handed me the reciever. "Dial eight then the phone number."

"Thank you," I said and dialed Anju's number.

"Hello?" she said, yawning.

"An? It's Zelda. It's late. I need you to pick me up."

She sighed. "Where are you?"

"The cafe by the lake."

"Alright. Just wait there. Stay inside if you can."

* * *

><p>It seems like hours before I saw Anju's car pull up. I let out a sigh of relief. I ran quickly to the car and got in.<p>

"Sorry for making you come all the way out here," I said, putting my seatbelt on.

"You better be."

I froze. That wasn't Anju's voice. I looked to my left, to be greeted by those icy blue eyes.

I quickly looked out the window. "What are you doing here?"

Link scoffed. "Picking you up, like you asked."

"I asked An to pick me up."

"Well, she was busy. Lucky for her, I was free," he said, pulling away from the lake onto the empty street. No one is ever out at midnight. They're either at home or at a party.

"Did you read it?" Link asked when we reached the school.

"Hmm?"

"Did you read it? My letter."

I shook my head. We went inside and started to walk up the endless stairs to our floor.

"Don't lie, princess. I know you did. And now you have to suffer the consequences."

"What?"

We reached my door. Just as I was about to open it, Link pulled me by the hand into his room. He threw me on his bed.

My heart was thundering; I was terrified. But then Link did something totally unexpected.

Nothing.

He laid down next to me and pulled me close. My head was tucked into the crook of his neck. I could hear his heartbeat clash with mine.

"L-Link?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. G'night."

My heart went into overload. "Link!"

He didn't say anything. I tried to escape his grip, but couldn't. "Link!" I whined again. "C'mon, let me go!"

Soon, I accepted the fact that I was stuck here all night. I was scared, but it wasn't because I had to sleep in Link's arms.

It was because I didn't hate it.

**Alright, just in time, because my dad is making me go to sleep. Dammit.**

**I still feel like it's kinda rushed, but oh well. I'll improve.**

**I promise to slow down, but remember, I just started. I want to just jump in to my story. So... 'til next time!**

**Reviews are fun and nice!**


	5. Escape Impossible

**Whoo! Finishing up Hyrule's War, and now I'm going to focus on The Hyrulean Royal Academy!**

_Escape= Impossible_

It smelled liked chocolate.

That's the first thought that popped into my head when I woke up. I opened my eyes and yawned. I tried to roll over, but I was held in place by someone's arms.

I suddenly remembered where I was and who I was with. Sure enough, when I looked to the side, Link was sleeping next to me. One arm was over my stomach and the other was under my back, keeping me close.

I didn't know if I should panic, or if I should keep calm. I was caught somewhere between the two.

For a while, I just stared at his face. His skin was smooth, almost no blemishes any where. His lips were a light pink color, the kind girls would kill for. His eyelashes were a pale blonde, almost transparent, and unfairly long.

Link's hair was messy. I laughed silently to myself. "He has bed head," I whispered. I tried smoothing out his hair, and brushed some of it off his forehead.

"Do you like my face that much?" Link asked, opening an eye.

I jumped, my face burning. Link laughed. "Good morning, princess," he said. He propped himself up with his elbow. "Sleep well?"

I really wanted to smack the smirk off of his face. "I _tried_ to leave, if you didn't know!"

"Oh? Really?" he asked, still smirking. Dammit. Damn smirk.

I took a pillow and threw it at his face. "Shut up, dumb ass. I'm leaving."

He grabbed my wrist as I started to walk away. "No, don't go yet."

We were still, in that pose for a long time. Then Link smirked again and pulled me. I landed back on the bed, Link holding my wrists.

His smirk was gone, replaced by a stony serious look. "You're not going anywhere. Not this ti–"

"Link, I got your message! What's wrong?"

I looked to the door, where a very surprised and embarrassed Kafei stood. "Fuck," Link muttered. I pushed him off and shoved through Kafei to my room next door.

I slammed the door shut and jumped onto my bed. I buried my face in the pillows. I let out a muffled scream and rolled over to look at the ceiling. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>I was able to avoid Link the rest of the day, but then I remembered that I have every class with him, and he sits right next to me in every class as well.<p>

Isn't that just dandy?

So when class came around on Monday, I glued my eyes to my paper and refused to move them.

I managed to get through English and History without him bothering me. Then Math rolled along.

"Hey, princess," Link whispered, poking me. "Why won't you look at me?"

I looked up only to look at the board, then looked back down to my notes.

"Princess," Link whispered again, "I need help. I don't get this."

I held back a laugh. _He_ doesn't get it? Please! Number one in the school, doesn't get simple algebra. Sure.

"Dammit, talk to me!" he said, louder this time. I glanced at the clock. Only three more minutes until class is over.

"C'mon!" he said, sounding irritated. Two minutes.

"Princess!" One minute.

The bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom. "Zelda!" Link called.

My pace quickened. I just needed to get to my room.

"C'mon, Zelda, I need to talk to you!" Link said, his pace matching mine.

I quickened to a run. I heard Link growl. "You and I have the same exact schedule, and our rooms are right next to each other! You can't run forever!"

I looked around. He was right. There was no escape.

Until I saw the girl's bathroom. I sighed in relief and ran inside. For a second, I thought he would just burst in here anyway, but he didn't. I heard him groan. "Fine, but you can't stay there forever. At least meet me in the library tonight after school."

I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then I took a look outside. He was gone.

* * *

><p>Dear Hylia, Din, Nayru, and Farore, and my mother in the heavens,<p>

I have skipped class.

I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! That stupid Link forced me to!

For the first time ever, I have skipped class. I decided to hide out on the roof, off limits to most students, but I have the key. The lock is really hard to pick, so no one can find me.

Truly, a great hiding spot.

But there I was, on top of a roof for the next three hours without anything to do. I didn't bring any books or homework or anything.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked myself, looking over the balcony.

I sat down on the marble floor. I looked to the sky, and just watched the clouds go by...

* * *

><p>I only realized I had fallen asleep when I woke up. The sky was already showered with stars and I figured it was really late.<p>

I stood, rubbing my back (sleeping while sitting up is not good for you), and yawning.

I went back down to my floor and went into my room. Letting out another yawn, I hopped onto my bed.

Why was my bed so firm? And warm? Why was it warm? And why did my bed groan when I jumped on it?

I looked up, only to be greeted by a death glare from Link. I screamed. "Why the hell are you in my room?"

"Well," Link said, sitting up. "I waited for you for hours in the library, and figured you were still avoiding me. So the only place I knew you would definitely go to was your room."

"How did you get in?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

Link held up a bobby pin. "These locks really aren't much."

I huffed. "Well, can you get out now?"

He shook his head. "I still need to talk to you," he said, coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine! Now, about this morning. I- I- I..." Link tried to say, but cut himself off with a few sneezes.

"You're not okay, c'mon, let's get to your room," I said, sighing.

Link collapsed onto my bed, groaning. "Can't. Sick. Urhg..."

"You can't stay here!" I yelled. "Get out!"

"C'mon, princess, I'm sick. Can't you pity an ill man?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you have the energy to joke around, you have the energy to get back into your own damn room."

Link smirked. Damn smirk. "You're still my slave, aren't you?"

I froze then huffed. "Fine, what do you want?"

Link tapped his chin. "Nurse me."

"Specifics, please?"

He rolled his eyes. "Find a nurse outfit and parade around in it."

I felt my face heat up. "Are– Are you serious?"

He laughed, followed by coughs. "No, stupid. Make me some soup or something."

"Do you really think I just have soup lying around my room?" I said, angrily. "If you want chips or cookies, I'm your gal."

He was silent for a second, then held out his arms. "Come here."

"_What?"_

"I need warmth. Come here."

I took in a breath. I slowly walked over to the bed. Link chuckled. "No need to put on an 'end of the world' face."

"Shut up!" I yelled, slapping his arm. I laid myself down on the edge of the bed, a good five inches away from Link.

"I said _'here,'_ princess."

I bit my bottom lip and rolled over so I was closer to him, my face burning. I felt his forehead. If _I_ was burning, Link was twice as bad. And this was because he was sick.

I was able to calm down a bit, knowing that. He might as well be delusional at this point. Good. I can sleep now.

"Prin– Zelda?"

My eyes snapped open, surprised hearing my name in his voice. "Y-yes?"

"I... I... Nah. Never mind. Not right now," Link said, starting to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because it's so obvious, but you still don't get it."

"Get what?"

Link stopped laughing and looked me straight in the eye. "If you can't figure that out on your own, I shouldn't even bother."

He closed his eyes and was silent. I probably wasn't red then. I was most likely maroon.

For hours, I laid there, unable to fall asleep.

"Mmmnn..." Link sighed. "Marin..."

My heart stopped for a second. Who's Marin? I feel like I know her...

"Marin... I miss you..."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**You all know Marin, right? Well, yep. Link misses her. Yes.**

**Eh... I haven't been able to write lately. The usual excuses: writer's block, no laptop, testing. You've heard this all before.**

**Oh, and just letting you know, I'm turning off anon reviews. I want to be able to reply to everyone from now on, and I can only do that with signed reviews. Sorry, just a little thing of mine that I've been wanting to do for a while.**


End file.
